


Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Head

by actuallynotalex



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: ?????, Fluff, Gay, JoshNeku, Kissing, M/M, and of course its joshneku, help this is my first fic on here, nekujosh - Freeform, smooches, twewy, uhh idk about tags, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynotalex/pseuds/actuallynotalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's chilly during a walk in a Shibuya park. Neku hates the cold. Josh finds a way to keep them warm for a bit. </p><p>((its funny because that makes it sound porny but its fluffier than a well-made cake))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Head

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited by anyone else so im sorry for any mistakes ???? im so sleepy goodbye

"It's way too fucking cold out here" Neku mutters, bundling his jacket closer around his slender frame. The snow is falling in tiny flakes against the soft dusk sky, illuminated by the lamps on the park path. Not enough to stick, but enough to make everything look a little bit more magical. At least that's how Josh describes it.

"Come on, Neku, appreciate the snow! Doesn't it all look so amazing?" Josh says, gently hip-checking Neku.

"Okay, but how can I enjoy the snow if my eyelids are frozen shut? Can't you fix this somehow? I mean, hello, God of the Goddamn City."

"You flatter me. Although I do have control over most of the city to some extent, weather is oen thing I cannot alter."

"Is that in some rule book somewhere?"

"Probably."

"Oh, shut it. I can hardly feel my lips." Neku grumbles for the umpteenth time.

"I have a solution to that, Neku dear." Josh snickers, brushing his silvery-blonde hair out of his eyes.

Joshua pulls Neku toward a more secluded area of the park, and onto a bench. After a quick glance around, Neku sighs and turns to look at his former partner.

"Okay, fine, I give. What is it. And I swear to god if it's what I think it is-"

Neku is cut off by a kiss, hard and fast, by Josh. Neku almost jumps back - this was exactly what he was expecting - but, somehow, he restrains himself. After all, Neku had been waiting for a chance to kiss Josh, and now...

The lighter-haired boy (could he be called a boy? How old actually is Joshua?) pulls back after a few seconds. Neku, lost in his thoughts, is jolted back to reality when the comfortable warmth on his lips is suddenly gone, allowing the chilly breeze to re-freeze the new moisture on his lips. Josh smirks up at Neku.

"Are you warm yet, partner?" Joshua says, tilting his head a bit and almost imperceptibly leaning back towards Neku.

_kisshimkisshimyouwantitandhewantsitdon'tjustsittherejustdoitkisshim-_

"Are you seriously imprinting on me right now?" Neku asks in wonder, almost starting to laugh at how ridiculous it is. What a dick.

"...You never answered my question." Josh snaps back. His face tightens a little and he focuses his attention on a freckle on Neku's chin. Which is actually starting to move forwards at a quite alarming pace --

The kiss starts off innocent, just a simple pressing together of the two boys' lips. Neku can feel Josh take a small, startled breath when their mouths connect. It's not perfect, not by any means. Their noses smacked together a little bit, and one of Josh's lips is kind of twisted at a weird angle, but it's good enough. Definitely good enough.  
When Neku gets impatient and opens his mouth enough to swipe his tongue along Josh's lower lip, Josh pulls back. They stare at each other for a second and try to catch their breath first.

"Wouldn't you rather wait until we aren't in a public park?" Josh grins, gesturing towards the path about 20 feet away. "I mean, if you're into this kind of thing, I'm not judging, but voyeurism is not my forte."

"I'm warm enough to get back home now." Neku growls over the rustling of clothes as they start to stand up. Josh laughs a sharp bark rather than his usual smug-ass giggle. He grabs Neku's snow-speckled sleeve and makes the redhead stop for a second.

"I might need to follow you home, Neku. It might be chilly in your apartment too, and then I will have to warm you up again. What do you say, dear?" Josh says in a self-satisfied tone, almost challenging Neku to say no. There is absolutely no way Neku would back down form this one, and he knows it. Neku was never one to back down anyway.

"Deal. But you have to buy me a hot chocolate on the way there."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of want to do some porny stuff to follow up to this but i'm not sure if anyone will actually give a crap hahahaha
> 
> thank you for reading this!! hope u enjoy and if you want me to write some smut to go with it just comment lmao
> 
> also: 666 words. i am satan. congratulations u just read a gay fic written by satan herself


End file.
